The invention relates to a portable cooker for cooking and heating foods. More particularly, the invention is directed to a cooker with a convex cooking surface.
Many types of portable outdoor cookers or stoves are available. The most common variety provides an open grill located over a heat source such as charcoal or gas burners. One problem with this type of outdoor cooker is that the juices from the cooking food fall on the heating elements, causing the flames to flare up and associated uneven heating. This can dry out and sometimes burn the food and can be dangerous.
It is also known to provide a solid griddle surface on a cooker for preparing food. When using a griddle, juice does not drip on the heating element. However, this has limitations of its own. In particular, the food being cooked on a griddle tends to set in its own juice during cooking. In some cases this can result in food that is overly greasy.
One type of cooking surface, known as a Mongolian grill, overcomes some of the limitations of both the open grill and the solid griddle. A Mongolian grill has a solid, slightly convex cooking surface that causes the juice to run off the surface rather than fall onto the heating element. Unfortunately, these cooking surfaces have only been available for use in permanent installations. These expensive iron grills are about 50 inches in diameter and are very large and heavy units which are not portable (i.e., moved from place to place easily by one person). Because of the size, cost and design of these cookers they cannot be used as a portable outdoor cooker.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable outdoor cooker with a convex cooking surface.
Another object is to provide an outdoor cooking device that prevents juices and fat from falling on the cooking elements.
Another object is to reduce the flaring up of the flames during cooking when juices fall onto the heating element.
A further object is to provide a cooker with a cooking surface that is easily removed for cleaning and servicing of the burner.
Another object is to provide a cooker that is able to accommodate other cooking surfaces to avoid the need for multiple outdoor cookers.
Another object is to provide a cooker with easily changeable cooking surfaces.